pmd_gerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blacksmiths
While these two call themselves "blacksmiths," meaning they create items with metals (mainly steel and iron), they also work with a broad variety of materials that aren't metals. Phyllis and Mark are also closely associated with the new-founded Treasure Hunters faction, due to their frequent collection of any needed materials These supplies now come in more easily, allowing the duo to expand their business and offer some great deals to most Pokemon for their projects. If a Pokemon brings in the correct materials needed for the item they want Mark and Phyllis to create, then the two will happily provide that item for free. On the other hand, Pokemon that don't bring materials with them cannot get these items for free. If they're lucky, they might see spare item creations on the market, and can get them on the spot even if they still cost Silver. These blacksmiths also don't tolerate impatience. More often than not, their projects can take days; and with the business getting busier, projects could also take more than two weeks to finish. They hope to find techniques to provide their products at a faster pace while maintaining the high quality they promise. This leads them to have occasional discussions with Steamgear inventors, while cautiously avoiding any possible scammers. The "honest policy" is a very important policy to them. Their "smithing shack" can be found in Mossvale. Phyllis Phyllis is a female Heliolisk who likes getting her projects done, no matter how tedious the work, or the duration it may take. She's highly self-motivated and ambitious, but still enjoys a relaxed environment. When she's not working, she's either sitting on her old pillow, drinking a hot beverage, having a fun conversation with Mark, or doing all three at once. She also has an enormous attention to detail. It's because of this skill that she prides herself in always making the highest quality products for her job and hobby. When dealing with impatient customers or commissioners, however, she loses all calm exposure and loses her temper. There was one day that Phyllis chased a customer out of Mossvale, and into Rulec Desert, while waving her pickaxe in the air. That customer hid in the sand and shouted at Phyllis to cancel the project. It didn't help her temper, but she decided that canceling a project is better than dealing with the impatience of the customer. Now, whenever a customer shows signs of impatience, Mark will take over and keep his friend from chasing away more customers. As for her past, Phyllis was born and hatched in Rulec City. It was evident from the start that she was one of few in her family to have an ability that boosts her speed in sandstorms. Where she once lived, Rulec City was no stranger to sandstorms. Once Phyllis grew a bit older, she met a Slugma named "Marshall" out in Rulec Desert. The two became friends and often played with their imagination. This was especially helpful considering the fact that Slugmas are made of magma, and a Helioptile wouldn't be able to touch such a dangerous substance. The two pretended to be warriors and heroes, and worked together to make their own toys. From that point, they discovered a common interest that they make a great team for. They have continued this teamwork ever since. Age: 28 years Height: 3' 02" (0.9m) Weight: 47lbs (21.31kg) Nature: Careful Characteristic: Sturdy Body Abilities: Sand Veil Moveset: ''' *Surf *Sunny Day *Parabolic Charge *Facade Mark Marshall, or more commonly called "Mark" by customers, is a male Magcargo who is rather compliant and quiet. Not many Pokemon have heard him utter words at all - Phyllis being the obvious exception. While Mark may not be talkative, he's still willing to respond to his friend and trust her with his strange ways of speech. As Phyllis' blacksmithing partner, Mark is able to help make the heating and shaping process of materials go by much faster. This allows his unappealing magma body to have good purpose afterall, even if he is unable to hug let alone touch most Pokemon. He also takes orders quite easily, and is very loyal to his friends. Sometimes, it can be too much for him to seemingly have a free will at all. Phyllis keeps him in check by trying to teach him to defy others every so often before he gets himself in danger someday. Unforunately, it's because of how he acts and talks, that there are Pokemon who look down upon him. They may view him as only a "slave" status, or view him to be Phyllis' pet. He's oblivious to those Pokemon, but easily feels terrible about himself when those Pokemon stop by only to threaten him. Phyllis surprisingly didn't find out about this until later on, and currently threatens those Pokemon whenever they emotionally harm Mark or make assumptions that he's anything but her equal friend. Despite those struggles, Mark continues being a blissfully optimistic Pokemon who also hums to himself when he's in a good mood, and the flames in his shell spark a little. He also has little to no harmful intentions, and wouldn't purposely hurt anybody. The only time's he'd harm others is if he accidentally came in fiery contact with them. Back when Marshall first met Phyllis, he was lost in the Rulec Desert and seemed to have highly unstable emotions. He had apparently lost his memories and had a lot of confusion about who he was. Phyllis helped support and guide him by being his friend. Even if Mark hasn't yet recalled any memories of his past prior to meeting Phyllis, he still continues living his life as it is, and makes new memories to hopefully treasure forever. '''Age: 30 years Height: 2' 07" (0.8m) Weight: 128lbs (58kg) Nature: Gentle Characteristic: Very finicky Abilities: Flame Body, Magma Armor 'Moveset: ' *Flamethrower *Sunny Day *Sandstorm *Rock Slide